


Home

by Endless_Torment



Series: Rediscovered Bonds [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Brothers Ending (Life is Strange 2), Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Torment/pseuds/Endless_Torment
Summary: Sean looks at his brother and Finn laughing, and his chest warms. He won't turn back again.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Rediscovered Bonds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743988
Kudos: 22





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Home](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9417657) by [godsflwer](https://ficbook.net/authors/97906).

Loud music could be heard from the garage as the setting sun drenched the sky orange and the water was calm without the coastal wind. One of the Diaz's working days ended, and the eldest of the brothers brought beer to take a break from the routine.

"Finn!" Sean heard Daniel's outraged yell and then laughed when he saw his wet brother chasing a dreadlocked man down the shore. They were fooling around in the water while Sean carried drinks and snacks to the sunbeds. His heart warmed with immense love when he saw the smiles on their faces.

"You little shit, stop cheating!" Finn, buried in the sand by Daniel's power, coughed up from the flooding water. The tail of his long dreadlocks was wet and pulled his head to the ground, and his wet clothes clung to his tattooed, strong body, which tanned in the hot sun of Mexico.

Puerto Lobos became his home. _Their home._

"Come here, everything is ready!" Sean shouted to the boys. The speakers were playing beats in the background, and he danced to it, uncorking bottles as a soaked Daniel and Finn ran up, jostling and laughing.

"I'm thinking of buying a motorcycle," Finn said, stretching out on the chaise longue and sipping the beer, looking at the horizon. Daniel snorted.

"I'd rather buy a car. Preferably air-conditioned," he said dreamily.

"Why waste money when we have your superpowers?"

"I think I should start charging you for my services."

Sean shoved Finn to the edge, settling in beside him.

"You look like a wet dog," he laughed, carefully moving the heavy tail of dreadlocks to the other side, so he could rest his head on Finn's cold shoulder. He felt an arm wrap around his own shoulder, and he relaxed, sighing contentedly.

Sean couldn't have asked for more. After all these years, he was happy again, and he could let go of the violent past.

When the brothers arrived in Mexico, all they had was a meager budget, a flimsy garage that looked like a barn, and broken hearts with a ruined future that Sean could not imagine was their own. Not in the scorching heat of Mexico, far from his home. All their dreams were shattered by a cruel fate and injustice, and they had to live as it turned out, not as they wanted.

Still, the Diazes had the strength to start over. They spent the first of their days setting up their new den, reopened their father's old business in his homeland, and it paid off. Over time, they rebuilt the garage and a house that could now accommodate three guys. Finn had arrived when he'd gotten rid of the police and recovered his health, and he hadn't forgotten about Sean for a minute. For many years of separation, he wrote long letters imbued with a strong love and tenderness, and this gave Sean strength. He sighed more deeply and filled with energy, realizing that he was not alone. That he had his little brother and the love of his life that had appeared to him at such a terrible time in his life.

They no longer touched on the past. Heartbroken, little Daniel didn't ask questions about what was going to happen to them now. And Sean was grateful for that. His soul ached from the fact that a ten-year-old boy had witnessed so many deaths, from the fact that he had not grown up with the normal life of a child and a teenager. What happened to them, left a permanent mark on such a young soul, showing that life is not always fair, and does not always make concessions to you. Daniel had hardened, and nothing else could break him. Nothing while his brother was with him.

"I saw Daniel flirting with Isidora," Finn said, his tone ingratiating, his face like a Fox's.

"Traitor!" The younger Diaz turned frowning to the water, crossing his arms over his chest, hunched like a Sparrow. Sean turned to Finn with interest and bewilderment, silently demanding more.

"That's the girl at the end of the street, whose brother was fixing his car for us. She came in his place a couple of times, and Daniel seems to have fallen under her hot spell."

"She likes my accent," Daniel said defensively, deciding it was pointless to deny the obvious. Finn declassified it anyway.

"It'll be cool if you can go for it," Sean said, smiling in good-nature as he sipped his beer.

Daniel relaxed and looked at him uncertainly, but when he saw the approval, he grinned.

"I hope so. I'm tired of seeing both of you so lovey-dovey." Daniel turned away again, when Finn nuzzled Sean's hair with his eyes closed.

The gathering continued on the same note; the guys chatted, laughed and drank, seeing off the sunset and meeting the night. It was almost three in the morning when Daniel disappeared into the house. Finn and Sean cleaned up the trash and then joined him.

"I'll change the bedding," Finn whispered in Sean's ear, butting his head lightly to get his attention, but to no avail. He inwardly sighed, already knowing what's caught attention.

Sean was standing by the glass-fronted bookcase that held old photographs. He looked at them and could not believe that his own two eyes were still looking at him from the paper. _Everything has changed so much..._

Finn tried to speak Spanish, but it was still difficult, luckily he found others ways of communicating with Sean in times likes theses. He stood behind Sean and looked over his shoulder at an old issue of an American newspaper, at several framed photographs and drawings, and then looked at the reflection in the glass. He could see it with Sean, his arms hugging the Mexican's frame comfortingly. Finn rubbed his cheek against Diaz's bare shoulder, saying no more. How he would like to take away all the pain the tragedy from the past had left behind.

Finn thought with broken regret of the past, when two small stray cubs appeared in his path, how he wanted to lick their wounds and put them on their feet, help them step forward and howl loudly with them, saying "I will help, I will always be there, you can rely on me."

Over the years, Finn has landed. He was still a flighty guy who loved to bully Daniel, loved his tattoos, and his ever-present dreadlocks, but he didn't want to break the law anymore. He could have stayed there in America, he could have found new jobs cutting grass and smoking it, he could have stolen and resold cars, but he didn't need all that anymore when he saw the response in Sean's eye. He did not want to tarnish the light that he had found, he wanted to protect it and keep it as the most valuable treasure, and now, looking at the thoughtful guy, he prayed that all his bad thoughts would quickly leave his exhausted head.

"I am... I'm so glad you're here with me," Sean sighed, turning around and pressing his forehead against the taller man's.

Finn closed his eyes, gently rubbing his nose against the tip of his nose and wrapping his arms around him once again. "It couldn't have been any other way," he breathed confidently, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Sometimes I think I'd like to go back. You know, check on my mom... Then I remember that..."

"Hey, Sean," Finn's warm hand went to the Diaz's cheek, who felt his long, thin fingers caressing his skin. His touch always soothed him, so he continued to caress, earning a sigh of content from Sean. "Don't let your thoughts eat you up. You can still send her emails and photos. It's not a substitute for meeting in person but you can maintain communication, and that is the most important thing. I'm sure she's glad you've found a home, and she understands." They're alive, and he and Daniel are together. This is the most important thing.

"Let's go to bed," Sean whispered after a long pause as the ghosts of the past disappeared once again, driven away by love.

* * *

Lying in the cool bed, Sean Diaz stared out the open window at the bay, his mind free. He was so tired of blaming himself for everything that he couldn't go on with it. The past, whatever it is, is still in the past, and now Finn's prickly head is lying on his chest, and behind the wall sleeps the brother he raised as his own son.

That was all he needed.


End file.
